


In This Twilight

by iggypup87



Series: Pantheon [4]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Implied Roman/Dean, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7360666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iggypup87/pseuds/iggypup87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman is hiding things about himself and AJ is getting fed up with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In This Twilight

There was a knock.  
AJ groaned into his pillow. His body still aching from his fight with Finn. Heck, he was surprised he got back to his hotel room. AJ’s body felt wiped, like someone sucked all the energy out. He had barely got out of his ring gear and into some sweatpants when he made it back. 

There was a second knock.

Maybe the person would give up and go away. AJ couldn’t find any energy to lift his head, much less his body. He groaned a dug his head deeper into the soft pillow.

The third knock made him scream into that soft pillow. “I’m coming” slurred out of his mouth while he rolled out of bed. There was drunken shuffle to the door. AJ couldn’t feel his feet hitting the ground or turning the knob. However, he did feel all 268 pounds of Roman Reigns crashing down.

AJ breath was knocked clean and he barely caught Roman in enough time. The sudden awareness he got hearing Roman’s painful hiss and the feeling of blistered skin awoke AJ. 

“Roman,” He said, pulling him into the hotel room and closing the door, “What… what happened?”

“Long story,” Roman said. AJ rolled his eyes. “You have a first aid kit?” AJ nodded. Being with Roman meant, well, dealing with Dean and his antics. AJ learned within the first weeks a first aid kit was good to have around. But that was for Dean. Not Roman, of all people.

Speaking of Dean, wouldn’t Dean be better suited for this? AJ thought. 

“Can’t you bug Dean? I’m really tired,” AJ said, watching Roman craw and flop himself on the bed.

“Tried. He’s collapsed.”

“What happened with him?”

“Fight.”

AJ threw the first aid kit by Roman. He knelt down on the bed, gritted his teeth and opened the parcel. Grabbing the burn ointment, he squirted some on his fingers then slapped it on Roman’s back. Roman hissed. AJ rubbed the ointment, trying not to concentrate so much on Roman’s intoxicating smell.

“Roman, I’m getting sick of this.”

“Sick of wha-- ow.”

AJ pressed hard, “You know what. All your secrecy. I have a right to know what I’m getting into.”

“AJ, you don’t want--

“How do you know what I want to know,” AJ said, reaching for the gauze, “I’m getting sick of it. You omitting details like I’m stupid and I can’t see your scratches or burns. Or whatever Dean decides to fight that night.”

AJ wrapped Roman’s burnt arm. He closed his eyes and sighed, “Roman, I can’t keep this up. I know the sex is good, but it ain’t that good, and I’ll...”

AJ felt a rough hand over his own. He stopped when Roman squeezed. “I’m sorry.”

AJ laced his fingers among Roman’s.

“AJ, I just...I don’t want to drag you into this like I dragged Dean into it.”

“Sweetie,” AJ said, squeezing Roman’s hand, “I can take care of myself. Let me worry about that, okay?”

Roman kissed the back of AJ’s hand before letting go. “Okay, but settle in, it’s a long story.”

====

“So wait, run that by me again. You’re… part god?” AJ had just finished bandaging up Roman and still had trouble with what Roman just said. He knew about the demons (like Roman) who feed off of emotions (apparently Finn was sorry). He vaguely remembered an otter that sounded a lot like Seth Rollins. But the other parts he didn’t get.

“In order to walk among mortals, some gods have to split themselves into three parts. Like the god of beauty. I’m the emotional feeder, the demon part, if you will. And with beauty comes lust, so I feed off sexual desire.”

“You’re losing me,” AJ said, packing up the kit. “As far as I know there is only one God”

“Yeah, here’s a reminder to not piss off John Cena.”

AJ rubbed his eyes, “I still… Roman, this is a lot to take in and I’m just...”

“Drained?” Roman brushed AJ’s bangs past his forehead and planted a kiss there. “Well, you did fight a creature like me tonight.”

AJ leaned into the touch, his eyes fluttering “I’ll be honest with you, my anger was the only thing that gave me energy.”

Roman laughed and kissed AJ again, “Why don’t I run you a bath? And you can ask all the questions about what I just covered.”

AJ kissed Roman’s palm, “A bath sounds great.”

====

AJ woke up to strong hands rubbing out all the soreness from his neck. The warm water surged around his aching body. He took a deep breath. A moan escaped his lips as Roman worked out a rather nasty knot.

“To think I almost ended this tonight,”

“Yeah, would have been a shame.”

AJ eyes opened wide. Did Roman just say what he thought?

“What was that?” AJ said, looking up at Roman’s smiling face.

“Nothing.” Was Roman blushing? Those thoughts melted as Roman rubbed out another knot. “I’m sure you have questions about tonight.”

“So… Finn is the god of war?” 

“Sort of. He’s the demon part, which means he feeds off anger,” Roman started caressing AJ’s aching biceps. He leaned close. AJ felt hot breath against his neck, making his toes curl. 

“As anger is an uncontrollable emotion, he can’t control how he feeds. Why he enjoys doing this so much. You just thought you had a wild match, right?”

AJ nodded, trying his best to think of other things than Roman’s breath against his neck. Like the match tonight. Finn had been intense. Unceasing and dominating, AJ felt like he was fighting for his life. He also remembered seeing red, much like how he saw twilight whenever he was with Roman.

Roman’s other hand stroking his arm snapped him back. His head nuzzled against AJ’s neck before kissing it. AJ outstretched his neck, offering it but Roman only pulled away.

“Sorry, just…”

“You’re fine, Roman. I know you need to and I’m willing.” AJ looked up, smiling. He reached up and stroked Roman’s concerned face.

“Yeah but, “ Roman sighed, “You already had Finn feast on you. I can’t risk los--” Roman’s cheeks turned red. AJ eyes furrowed, wondering what was up with that.

“You might die if we were to have sex right now.”

AJ’s eyes went wide and his stomach dropped. That wasn’t something he thought about but given that Roman’s kind fed off of human energy, it made sense. Heck, it explain why AJ collapsed right after the match. 

Roman stroked AJ’s lips and kissed his forehead, “Don’t worry. I wouldn’t do that to you. I’m not a monster.”

AJ laughed, “Yes you are.”

Roman splashed water in AJ’s face, “Point taken, but I’m not that kind of monster”

Roman licked his lips, “Tomorrow morning, though, if you want to…” AJ pressed his fingers up against Roman’s lips, smiling.

“I’d love to.”

Roman grinned, kissing AJ’s fingers, “Then think of me while you sleep tonight.”


End file.
